Wisp's Origins
by The Time Traveler
Summary: How did Wisp Discover Rainbow Land? Where did she come from? The answers are in here.
1. Part 1

* * *

Wisp's Origins

Wisp's Origins

AN: When I was a lot younger I had recorded a movie, that movie was Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer and it remains in my collection to this day. She is still one of my favorite characters and then, not too long ago, I learned more about her while trying to find a song which came from an audio cassette (which was successful) and I managed to watch several of the episodes. But I then came up with this idea, something which the first episode left out. How did Wisp learn about RainbowLand, and what drove her to save it, and where did she come from? Please enjoy.

Among all the planets in the universe none is more mysterious and interesting than the planet known as Starrus. This beautiful and peaceful planet is home to a variety of creatures including the kind known as humans. This planet is ruled over by the beautiful and kind Lady Bryte (AN: I saw one or two sources that confirmed this) who is loved by all and is willing to help out if needed.

This planet however is about to become known for something else, for on this planet a brand new heroine and protector would be born.

The sounds of a baby filled the house. A young woman held a small baby girl all wrapped in a blanket. The baby had blue eyes and yellow hair. The womans husband, and the baby's father approached them. "She sure is fussy isn't she", said the father. "I know", said the mother. Then after managing to get the girl to stop wailing she said, "But I know this girl is going to do well in something someday, and make us proud."

The father smiled happily at this. "Did you give her a good name?" "Yes, I named her Wisp", said the mother. "Beautiful name", said the father.

* * *

5 years later.

Young Wisp looked outside the window. She was in her final class of the day, but unlike the rest of the children she wasn't daydreaming of what to do after the day, she was wondering, Isn't there something more for me out there?

"Wisp", says the teacher, "Is there something wrong?" Wisp's mind snaps back to reality. "Uh no Teacher", said Wisp. "I hope so Wisp", said the teacher.

Just then the bell rung. "Well, that's all, class dismissed."

At these all the children happily ran out of the room with laughter and happiness. Wisp however, while she had a sorta happy look, was not so joyous. But then she had a look of concern when she heard some sort of commotion. She followed the voices until she saw one of her classmates, a boy, being bullied.

"Leave me alone", said the boy. "No way", said another boy who was bigger, "What you going to do, cry."

Wisp got a look of furiousness in her eyes. She approached the two and put her self in between the bully and the boy. "Leave him alone!" "Hey beat it Wisp, this don't concern you", said the Bully. "No", said Wisp. "I won't allow you to hurt him." "Then I guess your going to share in it", said the Bully.

Wisp got hit hard and punched until he was pulled away from the counseler. But Wisp did not cry, she was a bit bruised but she was okay. The boy looked happily at her. "Uh thanks Wisp." "Hey, you were in trouble, I didn't think you deserved that", said Wisp. The boy shyly nodded and ran off, Wisp just smiled after him.

Wisp soon arrived home. "I am home", she said. Her mother came out and said, "How was your. . .OH MY GOSH!" She had taken notice of Wisps battle scars. She ran up and looked Wisp over. "What happened to you?" Over hearing his wife's outburst, Wisp's father came and gasped at what happened as well. "Oh my gosh, what happened dear."

Wisp simply said, "A bully was bothering a classmate in school", said Wisp, "And it didn't seem right to let him continue so I tried to help the boy."

"Oh Wisp", cried her mother. She then held Wisp tight. "That was noble but, it was a tad foolhardy, you got yourself hurt. Next time, try to ask a adult to do the job?" "But Mom", said Wisp. "Please", she asked. Wisp sighed in defeat and said, "Yes." "Okay now, go and get ready for dinner", said her mother. Wisp did as she was told.

Wisp brooded the situation for a bit in her room, she was busy lying on her bed, when her father came in. "Can I come in", he asked. "Yeah", answered Wisp. His father sat down beside her, "You know Wisp, if it's any comfort, I was kind proud of what you did, standing up for your classmate." "Really", said Wisp. "Really. In the universe there are three kinds of people, one is the kind that doesn't want to care about what's going on and do nothing, the second are people that just accept what they have and the third is people that what to change things whether they be for the better or worse." "Which one am I", asked Wisp. "The third kind", said her father, "Ever since you could talk and understand, you tried to see ways in which they could be for the better, instead of just leaving it as is, or not caring about it at all. Like our garden out back, it was once drab, but you pointed out to your mother that it can be a nice place if you wanted it to, all it needed was some nice flowers and plants. And you were right." "Of course I was, I wanted it to be cheerful and nice", said Wisp.

Her father smiled. "That's my girl. Now let's go, Dinner's almost ready." "Okay", said Wisp. Then silently she said to herself, "I like to make things better, but I wish for a place that will need my help, not just something small."

Little did she realize her wish would come true. . . .

To Be continued. . . ..

This is going to be a two chapter story. Hope you liked the first part. "See you in the future!"


	2. Part 2

Wisp's Origins

**Wisp's Origins**

Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to those who reviewed. Welcome to the 2nd and final chapter of Wisp's origins, hope you enjoy it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY", shouted her parents. Wisp just stood there so surprised at the scene that lay before her. Her mother and father stood side by side, a bunch of presents laid out and of course a birthday cake with 8 candles, because today she is officially 8 years old.

Wisp smiled happily, she was so happy to see all this. She sat down near the cake. "Okay sweetie", said her mother, "Make a wish!"

Wisp didn't have to think twice for what her wish would be. She closed her eyes and made her wish then blew all her candles out in one blow. "YAY!" shouted her parents. "So what did you wish for", asked her father. "No she can't tell you or it won't come true", said her mother. "Yeah Daddy, I can't tell you", said Wisp.

* * *

The birthday party was pretty well and Wisp right now was enjoying the new telescope her parents gave her. She was busy exploring all the stars and planets of the galaxy. "Wow, that one is pretty, so is that one." Suddenly she notieced a small black speck. "Huh, what the heck?"

Out of curiosity she focuses and zooms in on the black speck in the sky. It started getting closer, then finally what she saw made her heart stop and her blood chill. It was a rocky barren land. It was all full of gloom and lightning. This not only scared Wisp a bit, but it also made her sad. "What. ..what is that place? Why is it like that?"

"Wisp", came her mother's voice a few minutes later. "Wisp it's time for . . ." She then noticed Wisps sad form. "What's wrong my dear?" She sat down by her. Wisp simply pointed to the telescope. Wisp's mother was confused, "You don't like the Telescope?" "No I saw something bad on the other side of it."

Being curious, she took a look and saw that place. "Oh my, Wisp you're a lucky girl, that place is really hard to find, it's RainbowLand." "What, what is it, why isn't it so colorful why . .." Before Wisp could ask anymore her mother shushed her. "Get some sleep and I will tell you everything in the morning." "Promise", asked Wisp. "Promise", said her mom. Wisp smiled happily and went on to sleep.

The next day, Wisp came on down from her room, as she came down the stairs she noticed her parents talking but looked up when they heard Wisp approaching. "Hey Good morning", said Wisp cheerfully. "Good morning", said her dad then he looked to her mom. "Wisp I told your father what you saw. . . he and I agreed that we should tell you about what you saw." "Really", said Wisp, "Why?" "Because, after the trauma it gave you last night, it doesn't seem right to keep it from you", said her mother. They motioned for her to sit down.

"Okay", said her dad. "As your mom put it, that grey gloomy place you saw last night in your telescope is, or at least was called Rainbow Land, and it's been that way for at least 20 years." "20 years", said Wisp, "You mean it's always been like that?" "No", said her mom. "Originally it was a beautiful place, of course it was hidden from the outside for that place had a special purpose, to bring color and light to everyone in the entire universe." "That sounds great", said Wisp, "But why isn't it like that now?" "No one knows, one day it suddenly became like that. And no one knows why", said her mom. "That's horrible", said Wisp, "But why was I able to see it?" "Because Wisp", said her dad, "I believe that you were special enough to be able to find and see it. Ever since you were born, we always knew there was something more to you and believed you would do great things." "Which is why it doesn't surprise us", said her mom.

"Will Rainbow Land ever go back to normal, I want to see it the way it usually was", said Wisp. "Some people do hope that one day someone will be able to restore Rainbow Land, but no one that has discovered it has ever had the courage to go there", said her father. "Oh my", said Wisp, "I wish there was someway to help it." "Well it can't be helped, now let's have some breakfast and then you have school to go to", said her mom. "Okay", said Wisp, but she was still down.

Ever since that conversation, for two to three days, Wisps mind has always been in thought. She felt sorry that Rainbow Land had to turn out that way, and that no one was able to save it. She thought it didn't even DESERVE to be that way. Her parents even started noticing her change of attitude, always deep in thought and no longer cheerful.

This lasted for about two days until one day, while visiting a nearby park, Wisp was busy laying down on a hillside and then, remembered her fathers conversation on the 3 types of people in the universe and how she was the third type, the kind that wants to change things for the better or worst. That's when she made her decision. She got up and headed on home.

Wisp quickly got to work on packing a little suitcase that she gotten a few years ago for a vacation to Crimson hills. She was soon finished when soon her mom came in. "Wisp what are you doing", she asked. "I am leaving", said Wisp. "WHAT", asked her mom. "I want to help Rainbow Land to become beautiful again", said Wisp.

Her concerned mom put her hands on Wisps shoulders and said, "Wisp, I understand, but this isn't something you should do. Your way too young." "I don't care", said Wisp, "I don't like to see it that way, and I don't think it was meant to be that way!" Her dad came in and said, "Wisp, your mom is right, as much as I understand, this is a responsibility too much out of your hands." "But Dad", said Wisp. "But nothing young lady", said her mother, "that's. . ." "ENOUGH", said a voice from nowhere. "Who was that", asked Wisp. "L. .lady Brite", said her mother shocked. "You mean, the queen of Starrus, our home." Her mother was shocked and nodded.

"I have been listening and watching this ever since I heard Wisp had seen Rainbow Land", said Lady Brite. "And I have to admit, she has impressed me with her courage and determination, and you, her parents must be impressed as well. I want you to bring Wisp to me, so I can discuss this with her." "But your higness", said Wisps mom, "Surely you don't. . ." "I am not asking", said Lady Brite, "I am requesting." "Yes Lady Brite", said Wisps Parents. With that Lady Brite spoke no more, Wisp however was still a bit scared.

* * *

The next day, Wisps parents took Wisp to Lady Brite's castle, as they were told to. Wisp stood there, all nervous, wondering what was about to happen to her. The castle itself was pretty enormous and beautiful, in fact it almost shone. After walking down a long and extravagant hallway, they found the throne room. There sitting on the throne wearing a regal golden dress was none other than Lady Brite. Wisps Parents knelt, and Wisp mimicked, not wanting to look like a fool.

"No need to kneel", said Lady Brite. "Please rise." Wisp and her parents did so. "Little Wisp", said Lady Brite, "Please step forward." Wisp nerveously stepped forward. "Don't be afraid", said Lady Brite, "You do know why you are here little Wisp." Wisp nodded. "Little Wisp", said Lady Brite, "I have watched you not only when you saw Rainbow Land, but also at moments in your earlier life, when you wanted to help and save people, I even know your wish." Wisp gasped at this. Lady Brite then looked Wisp over. She then looked to Wisp's parents. "You two have raised her well. She had two wise and caring parents to look after her. However, despite the fact of her age, she is in fact someone who can take on the task she want's to take, and this is a choice I believe she must make for herself."

Wisps mom and father nodded. "You never steered anyone wrong before. I trust your judgement", said Wisp's father. "I don't see any reason not to believe you", said Wisp's mother.

Lady Brite again looked to Wisp. "Little Wisp, whether or not you want to go and save Rainbow Land is your choice and your choice alone, however, both sides have a consequence, I can retrieve you but after that I can't send you back, it's either do it or not do it, but be warned there is a huge chance you might fail. However, if you succeed, you may get what you want, but you will have to remain there, and you will live forever more at your current age, and you will outlive your parents and friends and everyone you know and you may not see them again. Knowing this do you still want to do it?"

Wisp gave it a thought over. This was something she always wanted to do… but leave home forever and not see Starrus not even her parents. After thinking and thinking she said, "I will miss everyone here, but. . . I know if I do this everything will be much better! It's the right thing!" "Then go and grab your things and say good-bye", said Lady Brite. Wisp quickly went home to grab her suitcase. When she came downstairs she saw her parents standing.

"Wisp", said her mother. "Mom, I am sorry but, I this is how I feel it must be. Don't get me wrong, I will miss you." "Oh Wisp", said her mother. "I am not upset. I have faith in what Lady Brite said about you. And I have full confidence in you." "What we are saying is that we are proud of you, and we are glad of what you are doing." "Just don't forget us." "I won't", said Wisp. She hugged her mom and dad. "I love you Mom and Dad." "We love you too Wisp", said her dad, "We are going to miss you." Her mom and dad soon shed several tears, both of happiness and sadness.

* * *

Lady Brite stood before Wisp who had made it. "Okay little Wisp, I will now transport you to Rainbow Land. Once there, I will give you guide you a little bit further. I wish you success." "Thank you Lady Brite", said Wisp.

At this, Lady Brite took out a staff and pointed it at Wisp. A huge orb of light with a yellow star started to surround Wisp. Wisp was afraid of it at first but only for a moment. Soon it surrounded her then it hovered for a sec then it took off like a comet.

* * *

A bunch of sprites were busy walking through the canyon trying to find some food or shelter. Suddenly a bright blue light comes down, scaring them and causing them to run away.

The light stopped and then began to dissipate. "Do you still want to save this world little Wisp", asked the voice of Lady Bright. Wisp appeared after the light dissipated. "Yes." She took a look around. "It's even worse close up." "Find the light and the color of this land and set it free, and the darkness shall dissapper.", said Lady Bright from a glowing red sphere nearby. Wisp knew that wasn't enough to go on. "Where do I start?" she asked. "Look for the Sphere of Light", said Lady Bright who's sphere then vanished. "Are you still there", asked Wisp, who had no idea where to go. Little did she realized her actions were being monitored by a robotic flower.

As Wisp thought were to go next she heard a squawk. She looked up to see a monstrous bird. Not knowing any better she thought to ask. "You haven't seen a Sphere of Light by any chance have you? I am looking for a Sphere of Light to make your land beautiful." The bird obviously didn't want that so he began to dive at her. "Color, happiness. . ." Wisp realized the bird didn't want to hear this and began to run but thankfully she tripped and fell, causing the bird to miss. She got up and managed to see the bird fly off. "I guess I am on my own", said Wisp.

She then headed off into the dark area of Rainbow Land. Eventually she would fulfill her quest, and save Rainbow Land, and be known by a different name. But how that happened, well, that, is another story, one that you probably already know.

The End

AN: Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed!


End file.
